


The Confusion of Will

by Maralyn14



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 09:42:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1894350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maralyn14/pseuds/Maralyn14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>More of a blurb really.  This is set near the end of season 1 of Hannibal and is Will's thoughts during and after returning to a conscious state of mind. from one of his blackouts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Confusion of Will

Running,  
slipping,  
sliding,  
falling,  
knee's bruised.  
As bruised as his muddled mind.  
Time slips by, lost.  
Minutes,  
hours,  
days gone,  
no return.  
Confusion,  
where was he?  
where had he been?  
What had he seen?  
Said?  
Done?  
Blood,  
in his eyes,  
on his skin,  
in his mind.  
Swirling,  
consuming,  
eating him up until nothing else is left. Just blood,  
just pain and the uncertainty of memories that weren’t his, 

or were they?


End file.
